


Love in the Dark

by smapxorenji



Series: Heart Like Yours [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of a Saturday afternoon, mojitos and a much-needed closure.</p><p>Part of the Heart Like Yours universe but it can be read as a standalone, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adele's "Love In The Dark" from her new album titled "25". The orchestra backing for this song was asdfghjk I need to hear this live.

\----------

_Take your eyes off me so I can leave._

\----------

 

“Of all the places you could have chosen to be in on a Saturday afternoon, J.”

Nino said as he came out of the counter and placed a glass of Mojito on the table. Jun took the glass up at once and drank a mouthful.

“Well, your bar is not open for business yet.”

“I’m opening in an hour so you had better sort things out with him by then.” Nino folded his arms as he sat down opposite Jun who was fiddling with his cell phone. “What time is he coming?”

“Soon. He’s never late.”

As if on cue, the door opened and Sho entered the bar with a hand inside the pocket of his brown duffel coat. Jun managed a small smile when his eyes made contact with Sho’s and the latter gave a short nod in return.

“Hello, Sho-chan.” Nino stood up and greeted the newcomer before he motioned for him to take his seat. “Drinks?”

Sho took off his coat and draped it over one of the chairs in front of where Jun was seated before he sat down opposite Jun. “I’ll have whatever Matsumoto-kun’s drinking. Mojito?”

“Yup. Be back in a bit.” Nino retreated back to the bar counter while Sho brought his attention to Jun who was drinking his beverage.

“How have you been?” Sho asked.

“Fine.” Jun replied curtly and slipped a hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve a silver key. “Returning this back to you.”

Sho recognised it as the key to his apartment and looked at Jun who was looking right into his eyes with an unreadable expression.

“Matsumo-”

Jun brought a hand up to stop Sho from talking at once. Nino took the chance to walk over and serve Sho his beverage before he walked away. Jun waited for Sho to start drinking before he continued talking.

“My keys too, please.”

Sho placed his glass back onto the coaster and rested his hands on the table. “Can’t we talk this through?”

_But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine  
The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight_

“Not when you’ve fucking cheated on me twice, SAKURAI SHO!” Jun slammed his left fist on the table and both Sho and Nino were taken aback. He took a deep breath to control his anger and spoke again. “I’ve had enough so please, Sho-san. I still regard you as a good friend of mine so don’t make this difficult for me and for us.”

“A good friend, huh?” Sho gritted his teeth and drank a big mouthful from his glass. “Is this what you really want?”

“Yes.”

 _Please stay where you are_  
_Don't come any closer_  
_Don't try to change my mind_  
_I'm being cruel to be kind_

Sho saw the determination in Jun’s eyes and sighed before he turned around to grab his coat and took a pair of keys out from one of the pockets. He placed the keys right beside his own house key on the table and retracted his hand. Jun grabbed his keys immediately and gave a small smile.

“Thank you, Sho-san.”

Sho nodded once and finished his drink before he stood up and kept his key into his jeans pocket.

“How much are the drinks, Nino?”

Nino looked up from his DS console and grinned. “On the house this time.”

“No, I’ll pay.”

Sho took out some notes from his wallet and placed it on the table before he wore back his coat and headed for the door. Just as he was about to step out of the bar, he turned around once more to look at Jun.

“I’m sorry.”

Jun closed his eyes after Sho left and heaved a sigh. Nino stopped his game and came out of the counter with a box of tissue on hand.

“In case you’re planning to bawl your eyes out.”

“No I’m not.” Jun opened his eyes and finished the remains of his beverage. “I’m just glad it’s finally over and I can move on.”

Nino folded his arms and looked half-convinced at Jun’s words. “Are you really able to let go? Not that I’m being unsupportive but we all know how much effort you’ve put in your relationship with Sho so I’m just being concerned over here. ”

“Since when you got _that_ concerned?” Jun narrowed his eyes at Nino before he pushed his empty glass towards him. “Another mojito please.”

“I’m going to charge you for the second glass.”

“Place it on Sakurai Sho’s tab then.” Jun folded his arms and rested back on his chair. “He’ll be more than willing to pay after all the damage he has inflicted on me.”

Nino laughed. “But seriously J, are you alright now?”

Jun saw the concerned look in Nino’s eyes and was silently grateful that he has maintained his good friendship with Nino since high school days though there were times (a lot of times) that he wished he could strangle him once and for all.

“To be honest, no.” He said but added on quickly. “But I’ll be fine eventually.”

Nino nodded and stood back up.

“Ok, your second mojito is on the house too then.”

Jun smiled.

“Thank you.”

 

\----------

 _Every word I've said_  
_You know I'll always mean_  
_It is the world to me_  
_That you are in my life_  
_But I want to live_  
_And not just survive_

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks that Adele's new album screams too much Sakumoto/SJ?  
> I really recommend listening to "Love In The Dark" as well as "I Miss You" from her new album. =)


End file.
